Dreaming Reality
by FaunusChiara
Summary: A long story about a girl named Anjeline in a story into a seemingly everlasting dream, piecemeal turning into a dreadful, vile nightmare. This story combines several fandoms and animes, but even if you don't know what the character is from, I will try to keep the characters understandable! However, if you don't know how a certain character performed an odd action, assume magic!:]
1. The Shitty Beginning

**This fanfic has a little bit of everything in it, from Soul Eater to Homestuck to My Little Pony to and over to Fairy Tail and back around another series of ****fandoms and animes. Hope you enjoy!**

Dreaming Reality

Setting- City, after a party. 2016

NOTE- (&) mean thoughts. [&] mean flashback.

Chapter 1~ The Shitty Beginning

I had just left a crappy party that Carly, my friend, had hosted. Rayleen, her sister, had gone over to her boyfriend's house, and Sam went home with Sarah. I left my other friend at Carly's, because they were preoccupied watching Glozell and TheFineBros. There were broken wine bottles all over the place, and American Idol was on the television, muted so you could hear Carly's iPhone loudly playing P!nk songs.

We all were rebels.

Me and Hope, my best friend since kindergarten, were walking through the streets, Hope guiding my drunken body back home. She was in short shorts, smoking a cigarette.

Hope was not drunk, but at the party, we each tried to see who could gulp down 20 Melatonin, a sleeping drug, the fastest. Hope had won by a longshot, and then took 5 more as a dare. She then, being her boundless self, licked some bath salts she found in the restroom. She took a 6-pack of Daiquiri as her trophy of accomplishment.

Anyway, we were walking the endless city of NYC, looking like we were everyday streetwalkers. Eventually, Hope had passed out of sleepiness. I was now attempting to guide her home, which had failed. I ended up going in between two buildings to puke, and then fell asleep.

I opened my eyes again in an empty warehouse, where I felt totally fine. There was a single, hanging light in the middle, perfectly illuminating every inch of the warehouse. There were four iron pillars holding up the roof, and next to them, each had a chair. Just like the ones you see in middle school- uncomfortable plastic with four metal legs. I went over to one of the chairs and sat down. It seemed like forever when, out of a dimly lit corner, Hope approached. She sat in a chair horizontally parallel to mine, and that's when things started to get weird.

"What took you so long? I've been here forever!" I said playfully.

"I was talking with him." Hope said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" I asked.

"Soul." She replied, oblivious to my confusion

I already have plenty more written... I just have to edit it.


	2. As The Story Continues

**Soul Eater Evans enterance. **

(Soul? Who names a kid Soul? I've only seen a Soul in Soul Eater. Who is this "Soul" anyway..?) I thought.

"Umm.. Who is this Soul person? What's he like? Who is he? Have I met him?"

"...You've seen him! Ya know, Soul Eater? Om NOM NOM on the souls? Albino?" She replied.

She must have seen my surprise, and she continued.

"Didn't you speak with someone before you came here?" Hope asked suspiciously.

"No. I was just guiding us home, I stopped to barf, and I guess I'm dreaming or something." I answered.

We both then hesitated to process everything through our teenage heads. How were we having the same dream? Why had only Hope spoken with Soul? I'm his fangirl! She was a Death the Kidd lover! (Another Soul Eater character...)

"So... What did Soul ask you?" I asked Hope.

"He only asked me two things." Hope replied. "If I knew you liked him sexually, and if I had liked Kidd sexually."

I blushed. REALLY blushed. Now Hope knew I was overly attracted to Evans, and I thought I had felt ashamed.

"What did you tell Soul?" I silently asked, ashamed that she knew my secret.

"... No. I didn't know you were like that, and I am not sexually attracted to Kidd. He said he would come to further 'communicate' with us. I dont know what he exactly means by it, but he had a weird grin on his face when he said it." Hope replied.

The hanging light started flashing, as if it was dying. However, when I had entered the dream, it was a sun. Now it was a dying star, flashing brightly, dimly, brightly, dimly up in the sky, until it eventually just turned black, along with the warehouse.

"Hope?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't think of me differently.." I said, sorrowfully.

"Nah. I have saw Lexi grinding with a cutout of Bieber a while ago at Hooters. I swear, that slut could get a job at Adultmart as a pole model. Haha!"

Then I heard something-or someone- approaching.

"Now is NOT the time to be making jokes, Hope! I hear footsteps!" I replied.

And surely enough, there were. At the southern wall of the warehouse, someone was walking toward us.

**Dang! I wrote this like a year ago! o-o; It is terribly written, I know. But more adventurous stuff comes in later on. Just keep reading.**


	3. Bound to Stare

"Hope! I can't get out! Someone is bounding me to the chair! Stop! Who are you? Let me go...!" I yelped.

"I'm being bound too. Whoever is doing it has really... _smooth_ hands." Hope replied, outrageously calmer then me, but I could still feel a pulse of nervousness waving from her.

Escape by flattery. That won't happen.

"Daaaammmmmmnnniiiiiiiit!" The kidnapper behind Hope yelled. "The chain is too short! I can't tie a bow. D:" (Lol. I dunno. Just stuck that in there for boredom...)

(..that sounded like Kidd.. But it can't be.) I thought. (Whoever is tying my chain has really warm hands. No one in Soul Eater is known for anything to do with heat.)

"Then just tie it in a knot, you idiot!" The approaching figure replied.

(..! Soul!)

I sat quietly, not knowing what to do next. I could not move, and it seemed that if I moved, the chain got tighter.

Hope, however, was not as quiet now.

"LET ME GO! You can't do this! In fact, I LIED! Your hands are as soft as a rock! Hah! Let me out! C'mon! Anjel! Help me out!"

"Okay, Natsu, light the firewood." Soul said.

(N-Natsu!? The Fairy Tail Mage?!)

Natsu used his fire magic to light some wood, which I could've sworn wasn't there before. I looked around, and guys from every imaginable anime had appeared.

(W-w-whaaat?) I thought. (The fuck is going on here?! This is insane!)

Hope snapped.

"AAAAAAAAARRHHHHHH! LET ME OOOOOOOOUT!" She continued squealing and howling, struggling to break free from the perfectly placed chains. I looked around, and I saw only a few recognizable characters.

Alan Walker, Soul, Gray, Yuri Lowell, Watanuki, BlackStar, Loki, Luffy, Goku, Gajeel, Flynn, Stein, and countless more. (Don't worry. Not all of these characters are used.)

"Now.. Anjel, Ho-" Soul attempted to say.

"LET ME GOOOOOO YOU ALBINO FREEEEEAK!" Hope screamed.

I, however, was still processing. I mean, I was a Soul fangirl. I had hundreds of sexy fanfics and pictures on my iPhone 7, which was now in Soul's hands. Along with that, I was also a Vegeta, Loki, Goku, Grey, and Natsu lover. Yea, I was all over the place. But Natsu and Soul were my favorites.

"..Kidd, use this to muffle her. Natsu, give me your scarf." Soul said.

Hope was still yelling when Natsu replied.

"Hell no! Igneel gave this to me! I don't need blondey over there slobbering it up!" He replied angrily, pointing to Hope.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? OH I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YA KNOW WHAT? IMA SUE YOU ALL! LET ME GOOOOOOO!" She continued on.

Only now did I realize that Natsu was the one tying me up.

"Fine. Who else has something we can muffle her with?" Soul asked everyone.

"MUFFLE ME? I'LL _CHEEEEEWWW_ UP _AAAANYTHING_ YOU PUT IN _MY_ MOUTH, THEN I _SPIT_ IT ON YOUR FACE!" Hope replied, satisfied with her response. "MMMHMMMMM!" (xD)

The whole room fell silent, with only the sound of a cracking fire piercing the air. I saw a young, 12 or 13 year old boy go running across the warehouse, running up to Soul. He pulled on Soul's sleeve, then answered his plea.

"I have a handkerchief. I don't need it."

(..I recognize that voice! Katy? Kiki? It was a girls name..)

"Perfect, thanks Karol." Soul replied, taking Karol's handkerchief.

(Karol! Of course. From Vesperia..)

Karol then ran back to his position, and eventually, after several bites from Rhealee to Kidd, she was quieted. Or muffled, at least. Then Soul continued.

"Ahhhem. Anjel, Hope, choose five people from this room please."

"Um.. Why?" I asked, shyly.

Soul made his famous, evil-lish grin. He then walked nose-to-nose with me and said

"You'll see, tiny tits."

**From here on out, there are _SEXUAL SCENES, MATURE LANGUAGE, PROFANITY, ETC. AGES 18+_RECOMMENDED. Thank you~**


	4. Selection is Necessary

**I typed this up a year ago. Bear with me, 'kay? I'll get to the better chapters.**

He then, as weird as it sounds, put his headband on me, which I heard Goku say looks pretty nice. (Goku is from the DragonBall series, if you didn't know. He does not play a big role.)

"I call her." Soul announced.

Calls of "What?" And "C'mooon dude!" arose from the room.

"SHUUUUUT UP!" I heard BlackStar yell. (Soul Eater)

The room fell silent, and then Soul got to finish.

"Well, I chose you, Anjel." Soul said to me. "You now both get to pick your two favorite guys. Go on ahead. Hope, you first. Gajeel! Help us translate." Soul said.

"Sure. Whenever your ready." Gajeel said. (Gajeel is from Fairy Tail. He can translate muffled voices and speech.)

"Mmmph! Merrrrrrrr... Mhhhhmmmrpoh myuuugfr, murffffrf!" Hope said, her voice muffled.

"She said she doesn't have to choose. She said she does what she wants." Gajeel said.

"Don't make this hard, Hope.." Soul warned.

"Mrrph mre." Hope replied through a sharp, menacing gaze.

"Try me." Gajeel translated.

"Natsu. Do your work." Soul said.

"Aye. But don't go bossing me around. You are starting to sound like Gramps. Or Igneel when I woke him up early." Natsu said grumpily.

He then walked up to Hope, put his hand on her face, and seemingly made it get hotter by the second. At first Hope resisted, but then she broke, and Gajeel translated her choices- Kidd and Gray.

He then walked up to me, and it looked like he'd do the same thing to me, as he slapped his hand on my extremely blushed face.

"Stop!" Soul exclaimed. "She doesn't need torture. Anjel is a _shy_ _virgin_. She'll tell us. Go on ahead. Choose two people."

I looked around before making my choices.

"Natsu and.. Umm.." I started. There were two people I wanted to choose from: Loki and Vegeta. After a minute, I ended up choosing.

"Natsu and Loki.." I said quietly.

"What'd she say..?" Soul said to Natsu. The mage was still behind me, drawing in the air with fire and smoke. He looked up and repeated my answer. Soul grinned a evil grin and told every unpicked person to get out. They all exited the building, leaving just Soul, Natsu, Loki, Gray, and Kidd.

"Let me explain what is happening." Soul said. "You both dearly wish to 'interact' with these people you have chosen." (Ohhohohoho~)

Me and Rhealee looked at each other, wide eyed.

(Interact... Sex? Talk? Hug? What..? Why is Soul acting so formal? It isn't like him..)

"We will give you your wish of lust."

(Lust... Damnit...)

"Under one condition." Soul said, in a rather serious voice for Soul's personality.

(A condition!? Of course. Remember, Anjel, this is just a dream..)

"You can _never_ leave this place. You will _never_ leave this dream, _never_ enter reality ever again- unless you choose to leave now. Hope, lets just say you choose to leave. Kidd and Gray will please Anjel, along with Natsu, Loki, and me. Same vise-versa, also. If you choose to stay, Hope, Anjel will get pleased by her choices, and you by yours. What do you say?" Soul asked through a demonic grin. "Kidd, unmuffle her."

Kidd did his order, and Hope immediately said she wanted to leave. I could understand that, though. She never thought before making choices. It was a nasty habit we had tried to break, but it refused to even dent.

"Very well." Soul said. He then walked over to Hope, and punched her chest. Hope gasped at the impact, but was not prepared for Soul's next move. All I could hear after that was a "Goodbye" from Soul, and a ear-piercing scream. I looked over and immediately regretted it.

Hope had a red and black scythe through her chest.

**SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD. BEWAAAAARE. :D**


	5. The Beginning Can Be Best- or not

**Hee hee hoo hoo haa haa. Thanks for reading this far! There is still PLENTY more.**

I stared, horrified. Soul's scythe-morphed arm was damp with Hope's shining red blood, and, of course, she had already died; neither sending or receiving any farewell.

(Soul can morph his entire body or a given limb of it into a scythe, for the readers oblivious to this fact.)

This was no dream. It was too real. It was reality, morphed and mixed with a nightmare. I could sense a pang of pain coming along with Hope's last plead and scream, and with it, the aroma of her blood. I flung my head to the other side, sobbing.

"HOOOPE!" I yelled.

I started bawling after that. My best friend had just died right before my eyes. If I left, I would die also.

"You BASTARD! You didn't tell her she would DIE!" I hollered.

Soul looked at me through a sharp gaze, then withdrew the blade from Hope's chest.

"Oh, I didn't? Oops." He said. "Now. Is there anyone here you don't want to interact with? Let's make this easy. Take out one person from Hope's choices and one from yours. And stop your damned crying!" Soul exclaimed.

(My best friend just died! How would Soul feel if BlackStar died?!) I thought.

"Hurry up, or my bloody arm is going through your chest as well." Soul said impatiently.

Though the good memories of Hope and I's time together came flooding my mind, I gave Soul an answer.

"Loki and Kidd!" I said, still screaming, not caring who left.

The two choices immediately disappeared, leaving Natsu, Gray, and Soul. The three let me cry for a long while, and when I finally dried up slightly, they got into action.

**HERE IS WHERE IT STARTS. MATURE ADULTS ONLY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

It was like everyone's trait of lust had been maxed out. Gray walked right up to me and untied me from my chair. I got up and stretched, and Natsu stood in front of me so I could not run. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and ripped it, then tore it off of me, revealing my bra. Natsu then pushed me into the nearest pole, one of the ones holding up the roof of the warehouse. Gray froze my body to the pole by my ankles and wrists, and I was about 1 foot off the ground.

"I call her bra!" Natsu yelled, a happy expression on his face.

"No. Get her shorts off first." Soul said.

"UUUUUGH! Natsu said. "Are you _SURE_ you aren't related to Gramps?"

He still did as told, and I blushed as he slowly unbuttoned my shorts and unzipped the zipper, then burned his way through the denim.

I was now in my bra and lace underwear, just waiting for more. As much as I wanted to hate it, I couldn't come to say I did. I was simply wondering what would happen next.

Soul came up to me, and his face was at my breast level. He took a finger and morphed it into a blade, then sliced through the thin fabric holding my two bra cups together. My bra then fell off, fully revealing my rather small breasts. He then cut through my underwear.

Soul must have seen how embarrassed I was, because he stood on one of the school chairs, and faced me, nose-to-nose again.

"Don't worry, Anjel. You'll enjoy the great pleasure we will give to you.

"I don't think this is something she wants to do." Gray said, stripped.

"I'm going first!" Natsu exclaimed, a happy, toothy smile on his face.

"My headband is on her. I'm going first, Pinky." Soul said.

"Oh well I oughta.." Natsu started. He then took his scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "There! _My_ scarf is on her, Snow White!" Natsu replied back.

I had actually forgotten about the accessory before Grey started talking.

"Snow White? What kind of name is that?" Grey asked me, while Soul and Natsu were fighting.

"I don't know.. Maybe cause he's albino? I'm not sure exactly.." I replied to the question, though I was not exactly focused on it. I could see Gray was not interested in me much. Gray then calmed the two down, as I helplessly dangled from the never-melting ice. They settled the would see who got to 'please' me first by a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. "How appropriate," Is probably what most sane individuals would think, and that is what I did imagine. Well, Natsu ended up winning. And then it all started.

**CONTINUED SEXUAL ACTIVITY NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Natsu's Lust

Natsu broke the ice that my nude body was hung by, and I was just wondering how I would survive this. The sexy Mage could send a man flying a mile with just a punch, and it probably hurt like hell. After that, Natsu didn't hesitate to start. He pinned me down by my shoulders, and took the headband and scarf off of me, with just his teeth. He must have seen my blushing, and he laughed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll go easy. You're just so... _cute_!" Natsu said, that adorable smile on his face.

He leaned in, and for a second I wanted to struggle away.

(Ah... I don't know about this...)

He pressed his lips against my own, and I saw him start to turn red.

I felt the sensation of his lips, and they weren't what I was expecting. I was expecting a burn on my lips, but they felt normal.

I was caught in my own thoughts when he went to the next level. He allowed his tongue to enter my mouth, and I made my tongue enter his. They danced like that for a while, and I soon felt heat. I overheard Gray and Soul talking as we were making out.

"Woah. Really? Natsu does that?" Soul said.

"Yeah. Lucy told me they didn't get past the 'making out' part because his mouth was so hot." Gray replied.

"Heh. We will make Liz take it. Wonder how hot his _length_ is gonna be." Soul replied.

Natsu lifted up, then pressed his hips against mine. I could feel a thick length at my pelvic area, but our tongues were dancing again before I could be surprised by it.

That's when I felt the heat Gray was talking about. His tongue was hot to the touch, and he didn't notice my concern until he lifted up again.

"You okay with this next part? Natsu said through a hopeful, but strangely evil grin. He was implying the heat. I wanted more of him, so I said I could take a fire in my stomach if that's what he wanted to give. He laughed and stripped, revealing a monster cock. He then asked again.

"Are you sure?"

"...Yea. I-If I have too..." I said. (Why aren't I trying to escape...?) I thought.

"Lie down." Natsu ordered, strangely stern.

I did so, and he put his legs on either side of my figure. He then enveloped his mouth over one of my small tits, and played with it.

It was a strange feeling. I was only 16, and having sex with Natsu.

I whimpered as he did so, as my nipples were and are very sensitive. He then gave the other nipple the same satisfaction, making then both hard.

He gradually made his way to my clit, where he played with it. As with most girls, my clit is extremely sensitive. He toyed with it, enjoying my groans of pleasure. He then sucked on it and it alone, and his mouth was hot. Very hot. I screamed of extreme pleasure, as it felt like I was melting. I wouldn't be surprised if I melted before I got to my next man- Natsu was a fire Mage after all.

He then let his tongue prowl around my clit, which was amazing. My legs were shaking, I could not control them. He then lowered down to my vagina.

"W-What are you doing? Natsu!" I screamed.

His only reply was a mean glare. It was like he was angry with me. But why? He was just so sweet a minute ago. He twiddled his finger and tongue around in my vagina a bit, then stood up.

"You're really wet." Was all he said.

"I'm sorry.." I replied.

(Was that all it took to get Natsu pissed? Was to lose control of something I never had control of in the first place?)

"Get on your knees." He said. "Juvia style." Natsu said, now with his happy smile back on his face. "Haha! You don't have to act like a slave with me. But seriously, can we do it now? Pleeeeease?" Natsu said, emphasizing his dick.

(He's so weird... He doesn't want a blowjob? Huh.. I thought he wasn't an anal person..)

I did as I was told, and put my boobs and head on the ground, and put my ass in the air. At that time, I saw Soul sneak up behind Natsu, at that moment not knowing why.

" I'll start with just the head. Make it easy, okay?" Natsu said.

As hard-headed and grabby as he can be, he was generous.

He opened up my tight vagina, and leaned in to put his dick in. I was nervous. EXTREMELY nervous. I was a virgin, and still underage.

He eventually went a little farther than the head, and I was already moaning. It was painfully amazing. But I was not prepared for his next, accidental move.

"Now!" Gray shouted.

Soul then pushed Natsu, making nearly the entire length penetrate me.

"BWWAAAAAAAAAAAH! I screamed, slapping the concrete floor. It felt like someone had jabbed a pole in my ass, and it was like a fire. Hot, thick, and long. There was little pleasure in it, and I had came instantly. Natsu immediately took a step back, removing his cock. He then helped me stand by aiding me up by my stomach and told me to lean against the pole, or sit in the chair. I chose answer A.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Natsu yelled. Soul and Grey were cracking up.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Sorry, Salamander! I tripped! Hahaha!" Soul replied, a huge blush on his face.

Natsu then growled at Soul, and punched him once in the face, knocking his sorry ass out.

"N-Natsu.." I said.

"Don't worry. It's fine." He replied. "Get your clothes on."

I nodded and proceeded to do so. It hurt to stretch any lower muscles, but I lived through it. I was then fully clothed once again, and Natsu was too.

"You idiot! He's out cold!" Gray yelled.

**That is it. No more sexual stuff for a while. Here is where the adventure comes in!~~**


	7. Magic and Memories

"Hey.." I tried to say.

"Shut up!" Natsu said. "Just res-"

"Ice-Make: Zipper!" Gray announced.

A cyan-blue zipper then appeared on Natsu's mouth. Of course, Natsu just melted it.

"You're next, Snowflake!"

"Try calling Eve that, Salamander!" (Eve=Snow Mage)

"Oooh I will! Fire Dragon Talon!"

Natsu proceeded to jump up and try to punch Gray in the face with his own attack.

"Ice-Make: Barrier!" Gray announced. A thick, but small shield enveloped Gray, then disappeared once Natsu's flame had died down.

"Ice-Make: Glacier!" Gray said. Natsu then became trapped in a large block of ice, taking up most of the warehouse.

"Natsu!" I tried to stand up, but I could barely move from pain.

You could see Natsu slowly melting his way through. And Soul had woken up. He and Gray were walking towards me.

"Stay away!" I yelped.

Natsu managed to get his head free.

"Anjeeel! What is your magic?" Natsu yelled.

"Magic!? Are you kidding?" I said back.

"What is it?!"

"I don't know, Natsu!"

"Use random spells until you find the one that works! I'll melt this ice..!"

I did as told.

"Ice-Make: Katana!" I yelled. Nothing.

"Thunder Dragon Talon!" Nothing.

"Enchantment- LONLINESS!" Nada.

"Charm- Foul!" Zip.

"Wood-Make: Shield!" Zoo.

"Transformation- Raptor!" Zadda.

I couldn't think of anything else at that time. I was too worried.

"Awww, Soul, she doesn't even know what magic she is." Gray said.

"Don't tempt her. She knows how to use her magic. She's seen Freed use it." Soul replied, still dazzled from his nap.

"Damn it, Soul! You just told her!" Gray replied.

(Freed used it? I already tried enchantment.. That must mean..)

"Dark Script! Back!" I yelled. A black, designed circle opened up around me, and 'BACK' was pounded onto both Soul and Gray, and they rebounded backwards.

(..I-I use Écriture magic..? Dark magic uses your evil persona.. It is probably stronger right now.)

"Dark Écriture! Faint!" I hollered with confidence. And Soul had fainted.

"Ice-Make: Reflection Barrier!""

"Dark Écriture! Destruction!" I sent it at the barrier, it broke, and the Faint spell hit Gray.

By the time I was finished, Natsu had melted out. I ran over, feeling like I was 12, and hugged him.

We stood like that for a while, then Natsu finally spoke.

"I think Fairy Tail might need another Script Mage. Freed has been slacking lately."

"B-but.." I started to say.

"Let's go!" Natsu then grabbed his scarf, scorched Soul's headband, grabbed me by the wrist, and ran out the Northern door of the warehouse. We exited the door, and we came out in a city Natsu called Guaryer. When I looked back, we had exited a door that led to the back door of a kitchen. I looked at the signboard and "Hooters" was written on it.

(Hehe. Of course.)

"Uh.. Natsu. Where are we going?"

"Magnolia Town!"

"How far is it?"

"About four hours." Natsu said, unaware of my confusion.

"Four whole hours?! How are we gonna get there?!" I said back.

"Happy will carry us! He said he would try to get Carla to help. I think they liiiiiiike each other." Natsu said, giggling.

We waited at the edge of Guaryer City for a while, and we just talked.

"You know I didn't want to do that, right?" Natsu said.

I remained silent. I knew Natsu wasn't a lustful person, but he seemed so joyous while doing it.

["I'm going first!" Natsu exclaimed, a happy, toothy smile on his face.]

(That was when they were deciding who was to.. What did Soul call it... 'Pleasure' me first..)

"Did you think-" Natsu started.

"No! No, not at all.." I said, making up for my hesitation.

Natsu suddenly started silently laughing, but I ignored it, remembering Hope.

(Hope... Soul killed you.. I will avenge you; Hope, my frie-) I tried to think.

I suddenly felt something pummel my back. I fell forward, my face in the soft, chooshy grass. I looked back and saw Happy, lying in the grass, just as fizzled as I was. (Happy is Natsu's flying cat. Yurp. ^u^)

"Yeooow..." Happy said.

"Happy! Oh, your expression..!" Natsu said, failing to hold back laughter.

"Natsuuu! That hurt!" Happy yelled.

I got up and came to Happy's attention.

"Happy! Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeeeaaaaaaaaao! Natsu! Who is this girl?!" Happy said, pulling away from my grasp.

"Happy! Stop using your Aera! It'll help numb the pain if you aren't using any energy."

Natsu then stopped laughing. He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"How would you know? You've never had a flying cat before.. You aren't another Air mage- are you? Or- *gasp* maybe you're like Zero- an Archive Mage!"

I rolled my eyes, and saw Happy did as told. He then looked at the sky, revealing another flying cat.

"There's Carla!"


	8. To Magnolia

"Heeeeeeey Caaaaarlaaaaa!" Happy yelled.

The white she-cat then floated down.

"Who's this girl?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm Anjel. I am a Écriture Mage."

"English, please." Carla said.

"Aye. It means Script, I think." Happy replied.

"Reminds me of Freed." Carla said.

"No surprise there. I said the same thing!" Natsu said.

"Shouldn't we be on our way..?" I said, quietly.

"Always in such a rush. Lets go!" Natsu said.

"Natsu. Aren't you forgetting something?" Happy said.

Natsu thought for a bit, then remembered something.

"Oh! I'll be right back. You and Carla head for Magnolia! Tell Mira I sent you! I have to finish something with Gray."

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"I'll be there right when I'm done!" Natsu said, then ran off, back in Hooters' direction, Happy following behind.

Me and Carla just stood there for a minute.

"Pitiful." The white she-cat said. "Just pitiful."

"Shall we go?" I said.

"Sure. Magnolia, right?"

"Yup."

Carla proceeded to pick me up like I was nothing, and fly in Magnolia's direction.

And then the adventure started.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Introducing a new theme next chapter! :3**


	9. Land of Forests and Magic

I soon started to feel our flight go off-sync, and Carla seemed to be struggling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. My Aera magic is almost out."

"Let's land, and continue on-foot." I offered.

"No! We are right above the Forest of Magic! I might lose my ability to fly if I land here!"

We continued for a short time before I felt the pressure around my collar disappear.

"Ugh.. Sorry.. Anjel.." Carla said, falling into the Forest.

I looked up and saw a dusty cloud in the sky shrink smaller, smaller, smaller. Only then did I believe I was falling, when I saw Carla, wings drawn back.

"CARLAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, watching the cat's limp body go flopping around in the cold sky.

I suddenly hit a leaf, and then a hard ground with an "oompfh". I passed out right then.

Had I died in my anime reality? Did I die in a dream? But I felt the blood draining pain of me hitting the ground, it was just too realistic.

**Urk! Another short chapter! :[**


	10. Forest of Magic (and Vesperia?)

I woke up, dizzy and in pain. I looked at my surroundings and saw someone- or something- staring at the earth surrounding me. I looked down, and regretted it.

Blood- Blood everywhere.

Eeeeeehkk! (Blood! Blood everywhere! How did I not _die_?!) I thought.

I tried to move, but a shock of pain blasted through my chest. I gasped, and lied down again. The creature walked toward me.

"Help me! Please!" I desperately exclaimed to the nearing creature.

As it came closer, I got more curious as to what it was. It seemed like a young child.

"Hey! It's you!" A familiar voice said.

"Who are you? I can barely move..."

"Karol!" He replied.

"K-Karol?!"

"Stay here! Yuri has some Apple Gel.."

"Like I have a choice!" I replied.

Karol ran back out the way he came, calling for Yuri. I lied there, motionless. Not like I had a choice. I, again, couldn't move.

Karol came back minutes later with a tall man, seemingly in his 20's. Following him, an average sized teenage girl with long blonde hair tied in a bow stood, frightened by my state.

Yuri, the tall man, reached in a small purse he was carrying and pulled out a jelly-like substance. He reached down and played doctor for a bit, then handed me the jelly.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I said, and he put the jelly in my limp hand.

"Eat it." He replied, giving an illegible command to Karol. I watched him scurry off, wielding an axe, as if he was about to fight.

"Eat it?! I can't move my hand!" I replied.

"Can you feel your hand? Or, for that matter, anywhere?" He said, ignoring my statement.

"Eh... Yea. I can feel my body." I replied.

"Okay. So no serious brain damage. Your lucky. Can you MOVE your hand?" He asked, taking gauze out of his bag.

I tried to move my hand. It lifted slightly, but my lack of energy thwarted that.

"Barely.." I replied. He checked my pulse, then put his ear to my left breast.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Checking your pulse. It's off majorly." He replied, not caring about my anger.

I then took a breather, remembering that Yuri was not a pervert. He is a laid back, nonchalant man. He isn't lustful, as Soul was.

(Ugh. Thank god.) I thought. (He's only caring...)

The blonde-haired girl, who I am sure I've never seen before, came up to me, and performed a spell.

"Spirits of High and Low, Heaven and Hell; I call upon thee to grant a wish for the good of an Innocent. Cast this young one's soul away from its damaged body, so it can heal with great harmony, and continue its life with orderly symphony." She called out. I suddenly felt drowsy, and drifted into sleep. But it didn't feel like I was sleeping. Nor did it seem like it to me.

I was able to get up, painlessly. I looked down, when I stood up.

My body was still on the ground.

"Don't worry. When I cancel the spell, you'll go back to your body." The girl said, reassuring. Only then did I realize how much she resembled Hope.

"Do NOT touch any living wildlife. Your soul will be absorbed into whatever flora or fauna you touch." She said.

I took a breath, and looked around. I saw numerous souls that were invisible before the spell. They were frolicking around, as if they were still alive. I did notice they floated around any forme of life, plant, animal, bug, anything. It was at that time I noticed an adolescent lion walk toward me, and nudged up against me, like a housecat. I guessed it was safe to touch other souls, so I pet the cat's growing mane, as Yuri and the girl played doctor with my soulless body.

"Oh. Anjel? That's her name? Okay." The girl said during a conversation. "Pleasure to meet you, Anjel. I am Nyx, a Spirit Mage. I can change people's forms, as I did you. I changed your body's form from occupying a soul to basically being what's called a Mudak, or in my religion, a Soulless Being." Nyx said.

"Okay. Glad to meet you, Nyx!" I tried to say. She didn't seem to hear me, but the lion twitched its ear, as if I had interrupted a thought.

"If you're speaking, I cannot hear you. The Spirits, however, can. It's one of the thousands of dimensions here." Nyx said.

A while later, Karol returned with various leaves ranging in size and color.

"Took you long enough. Hand me the big purple leaf you got there." Yuri commanded Karol.

"Sorry," Karol said, handing over the leaf. "There was a weird girl blocking my way. I had to find a different Yamon tree."

"Fine, whatever. You did the right thing, not going hostile." Yuri said, placing the Yamon leaf under the back of my shirt. He then grabbed a small yellow leaf and cut it to rice-sized bits, then placed it over my swollen wrist. He made many other remedies and poultices, and by the time he was done, I looked like a big rainbow leaf myself. Yuri said he was going to find a few thick leaves for protection, and Karol went with him, while Nyx stayed behind and read a medical book she seemed to grab out of no where.

**HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA. **


End file.
